


Ten-faced

by Kyirah



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: He knows. He is always aware of who's in bed with him; if it's his best friend Obito, if its the maniac persona of Tobi, if it's the frigid alter of Madara. Years away from proper society, a lifetime of living in each other's pockets and Kakashi doesn't consider himself the sanest of men; it's just fair that his beloved also isn't.KakaObi Week Day 2 - Akatsuki





	Ten-faced

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon for this is that, after the cave-in, Kakashi went back to look for Obito's body and instead found Madara. To keep his friend safe, Kakashi ended up defecting Konoha and following Obito into the Akatsuki.
> 
> Poor Obito still somehow stayed enough time with Madara to get his head fucked up.
> 
> (Title from the song by Gumi)

"Do you think they'd care?"

Kakashi hums, turning his face to nuzzle contently at Obito's pillow. At his feet, Bull barks.

"You're not even listening, are you?"

There's a current of irritation hidden behind those words, a sore nerve that Kakashi knows he should sooth before it becomes an open wound, and so he does. He rolls over, sits up, rests his forehead at Obito's shoulder and kisses his neck.

"Maa, you think too much. They barely care about our relationship, they won't care for who exactly you are."

Obito snorts below his hands, and that's a  _ Tobi _ snort, almost a  _ Madara _ one. Kakashi frowns and circles his hands around him, pulls him back towards his chest.

"It doesn't work like that, you know."

He knows. He is always aware of who's in bed with him; if it's his best friend Obito, if its the maniac persona of Tobi, if it's the frigid alter of Madara. Years away from proper society, a lifetime of living in each other's pockets and Kakashi doesn't consider himself the sanest of men; it's just fair that his beloved also isn't.

"Does it matter? If they'd care?" He asks at least. Because this is a test, to both himself and Obito. Because Obito doesn't care, spent far too many years under Uchiha heels to care for what people think. Because Madara does, worries about every tiny detail, obsesses over the impact his actions and people's opinions may have on his plans. Tobi, a middle-ground between the two, is a wild card; depending on the subject, he doesn't care at all - and then, suddenly, other's opinions are the most import thing.

"Hm. I don't think it's... that important." Obito answers, relaxing against Kakashi's body, a little frown on his face. "But if Nagato stops to analyze it, he may get troublesome. Damn Uzumaki."

"They're all mother-hens, aren't they?" Kakashi hums, nibbling on the other's ear. Obito snorts and turns, fire in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Should we give them something else to worry about?" He asks, and Kakashi feels his pulse quickening. This could either mean hunting someone dangerous or a magnificent round of sex.

And, really, with Obito? He's up for any of those.


End file.
